ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon World Broadcast Premieres (V2)
This is a list of movies airing on Nickelodeon, Nick@Nite, Nicktoons, and Teen Nick. Not to be confused with Nickelodeon Movies. 2019 * Monster Trucks * Epic * The Croods * Turbo * The Smurfs 2 * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Spark: A Space Tail * Despicable Me 2 * Rock Dog * How to Train Your Dragon * Fun Size * Middle School: The Worst Year of My Life * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Rise of the Guardians 2020 * Rio 2 * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Titan A.E. * X-Men: The Last Stand * The Wild * Brave * Guardians of the Galaxy * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Penguins of Madagascar * Avatar (2009) * Twister * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass * Equestria Girls – Holidays Unwrapped * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Early Man * The Book of Life *The Fast and the Furious * Smallfoot * Paddington * Jurassic World * The Golden Compass * Curious George (2006) * Battlefield Earth 2021 * Wonder Park * Goosebumps (2015) * Home * The Peanuts Movie * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Minions * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 *2 Fast 2 Furious * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies * Farmageddon: A Shaun the Sheep Movie * Dora And The Lost City Of Gold * Playmobil: The Movie 2022 * The SpongeBob Movie: It’s a Wonderful Sponge! * Finding Dory * Ice Age: Collision Course * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Angry Birds Movie * Chicken Run 2 * Trolls * The Secret Life of Pets * Sing *Casino Royale (2006) * Untitled Rugrats Live-Action Movie *Quantum of Solace (2008) * Nine Lives 2023 * Ferdinand * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Emoji Movie * The Star *Skyfall (2012) * Power Rangers (2017) * The Boss Baby *Fast & Furious * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Despicable Me 3 *Spectre (2015) * Wonder * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * A Dog's Purpose * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 2024 * Peter Rabbit * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween * The House with a Clock in its Walls * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Sherlock Gnomes *Fast Five * Toy Story 4 * Paddington 2 * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * The Grinch * Instant Family (No Language or Innapropriate Content) 2025 * Spies in Disguise * Jumanji: The Next Level * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Alita: Battle Angel * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Abominable *Fast & Furious 6 * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Onward * Soul * The Addams Family * Dark Phoenix 2026 * Peter Rabbit 2 * Trolls World Tour * Barbie *Furious 7 * No Time to Die (2020) * The Croods 2 * Minions: The Rise of Gru * Vivo * The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle * The Mitchells vs The Machines * Ron's Gone Wrong * Untitled Clifford the Big Red Dog film * Sonic the Hedgehog 2027 * Nimona * The Boss Baby 2 *The Fate of the Furious * Hotel Transylvania 4 * Sing 2 2028 * Untitled Mario movie * Luck * Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw * Fast & Furious 9 * Fast and Furious 10 2029 TBA * Madagascar 4 * Shrek 5 * Puss in Boots 2: The Nine Lives & 40 Thieves * B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherwordly Operations * Mutts * Anubis * The Book of Life 2 * Despicable Me 4 * Untitled Rabbids film * Power Rangers 2 * Power Rangers 3 * Despicable Me 5 * Escape From Hat * Alienology * Frogkisser! * Popeye * Power Rangers 4 * Power Rangers 5 * Power Rangers 6 * Hotel Transylvania 5 * TMNT 3 * Untitled Wallace & Gromit Movie * Untitled Transformers One animated film * Minions 3 * Untitled Higglytown Heroes film * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * The SpongeBob Movie: The Sponge Breakdown Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom